


the only sight he needs

by helsinkibaby



Category: Castle, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe visits New York but he doesn't exactly see the sights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash/any, Joe West/any (any crossover pairing for Joe), a good match  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611466.html?thread=84732298#t84732298

She already knows he's here - he'd seen the doorman lift his phone after he'd gestured towards the elevator - but Joe still takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door. He's not sure if it's nerves because he hasn't seen her in so long that make his stomach twist, or anticipation of what will undoubtedly happen at some point once the door is opened. After all, their last meeting has lived long in his memory. 

He's really looking forward to making some new ones, and if there's the slightest hint of trepidation that those memories may have been sweetened by time, he's decided not to think about it. 

What they had might have been a few stolen moments at a crime conference, but they'd made a pretty good match. Which is why he'd felt no shame in telling Barry and Iris that he was going to New York to catch up with an old friend and that he wouldn't be in Central City if they happened to arrive home from college that weekend. They'd assumed the old friend was a man, and he'd let them - he doesn't think his kids need to know what exactly it is he's doing here.

Except when the door is opened, he's not greeted with a smile, but with narrowed eyes and lips pressed close together, almost five feet four inches of pissed off woman standing in front of him, and it looks like his plans for the weekend could be about to change rapidly. 

"You're late," Lanie informs him crisply. She still steps back to let him in and he takes a step over the threshold, drops his weekend bag on the floor as he turns to her. 

He could explain to her about his flight being delayed. He could mention about JFK being a zoo, taxis being hard to come by, traffic into the city being a nightmare at this time of day. 

Any of those things would explain his lateness. 

But instead, he takes her into his arms and kisses her thoroughly as he backs her up against the wall. Her mouth opens under his, her tongue sweeping across his lips and her arms reach around his neck and pull him even closer to her. 

He kisses her until he loses all track of time, then he draws back, cups her face in his hands. "You're beautiful," he tells her and the smile that comes to her lips makes her more beautiful still. 

"You're forgiven," she says as she kisses him again. 

From there, it's a flurry of clothes and a tangle of limbs but they manage to make it to the bedroom and Joe's memories are proven right - they are a good match. It's something they prove over and over again that weekend when he becomes possibly the only person to have ever visited New York and not seen a single tourist attraction. Which is fine with him - after all, when Lanie is in his arms, she's the only sight he needs.


End file.
